


Getting Lucky

by Willow_444



Series: Monster AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Breaking the Bed, Exhibitionism, Human x vampire, M/M, Mild Painplay, More tags per chapter, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shy, Sir Kink, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_444/pseuds/Willow_444
Summary: All the smut I couldn't fit in part one... these can be read as stand-alone but if you want plot *whispers* read part one ;)





	1. Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read part 1: All of Exo have moved to China to avoid the anti-vampire police force in Korea from finding and executing them...  
> For those who have read part 1: Hi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo  
> “Look here, Jongin.” Tao’s cold hands grabbed Jongin’s and forced him to make eye contact. “If you want to fuck Soo, I’m a hundred percent sure he wants to fuck you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo's a vamp, Jongin's a human.

Kim Jongin had a full nine months before he was set to return to university. At a _Chinese_ university. Sure, it was international and there’d be heaps of foreigners there too but everything was going to be in Mandarin. He had the foresight to pick up the basics in the past two years but –

“What was this one again?” Jongin tapped on one particular character, made of dots and strokes and delicate little lines so alien to his Korean-wired eyes. A shift in the air behind him and Kyungsoo was peering over his shoulder.

“That says _liao_ , it means something like ah…” Soo frowned, muttering in another language – or several languages, Jongin wouldn’t know – until the translation rolled off his tongue. “Treatment? Like a treatment for an illness or something.”

“ _Liao_?”

“No, use the second intonation for it.” Kyungsoo repeated the word again and Jongin pouted. Anything would sound perfect coming from Kyungsoo’s perfect heart lips, from his perfect, velvety voice. Jongin’s pronunciation would make any respectable Mandarin-speaker roll over in their graves. Another couple of repetitions and Kyungsoo nodded.

“That’s… sort of there.”

“I’m screwed.”

“No you’re not.” Kyungsoo slung his arms over Jongin’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair. Sighing, Jongin leaned back in his chair, dropping the text he was reading onto the desk, and tipped his head back to look up at Soo. “You can understand everything, you can read most of almost anything and you have another nine months.” He grinned, “worst comes to worst, you’ll still have me to tutor you. Now stop sitting here and studying, you’ve been at it for too long.”

Jongin rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking out the window and trying to figure out the time. He had started at night and as far as he knew… it was still night. “How long?”  
“Four hours, now get your ass off that chair.” Kyungsoo didn’t wait for Jongin to move, picking him up instead. The next thing Jongin registered was a pillow in his face and a mattress against his back.

“Soo!”  
  
“Go to sleep already.” The mattress dipped as Kyungsoo flopped onto the bed next to him. It took up most of their little bedroom in their little apartment, but really, what else could you put in a _bed_ room? Jongin laughed, rolling onto his side and opening his arms, Soo’s familiar cold weight pressing up against him. The first thing Kyungsoo had done when Jongin moved in was fix up the heater. Kyungsoo craned up to whisper in his ear. “Good night Jongin.”

Jongin shuddered at his voice. Tangled together like this it was so easy to think about…

Hoping Kyungsoo couldn’t hear the uneven thump of his heart or the suddenly burning temperature of his skin, Jongin wished his lover the same and they fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning had Jongin dialing up his old squad. Well, he had only called for Yixing but apparently Tao had heard the conversation and, to Jongin’s utter horror, dragged Minseok and Jongdae along too. The ex-anti vampire police force squad was together and three of them were vampires now. Oh, the irony. Jongin and Yixing were the only two left who had hot blood in their veins and right now, Jongin’s was running so warm that he was practically red.

“You _told_ them?!”

Tao shrugged as Jongdae burst into laughter, almost spilling his cup of coffee. They were in Yixing and Joonmyun’s nest. Yixing having kicked out his partner in favour of their meeting. Standing in the corner of the living room, even Minseok had a faint smile tugging on his lips.

“Look here, Jongin.” Tao’s cold hands grabbed Jongin’s and forced him to make eye contact. “If you want to fuck Soo, I’m a hundred percent sure he wants to fuck you too.”

Blushing even harder than he had been before, Jongin wailed and slid off the couch and onto the floor, mortified. Setting down his cup to prevent any future accidents, Jongdae stopped laughing long enough to wheeze.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you had to call Xing about this.”

“But I don’t know what to _do_!”

“Jongin, you know, if you’ve jerked off in in the apartment he would have smelled it.”

That didn’t help. Horrified and frozen to the ground, only Yixing came to his rescue, setting him back down on the couch and rubbing his shoulder consolingly. Sleepy, sweet Yixing.

“Is there something bothering you about it or…?”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong, it’s just that we’re both – we both don’t seem to – we’re just tiptoeing around each other.” Jongin rolled over and pressed his face into the couch, his next words muffled. “Help me.”

“Yeah, well Xing’s not gonna be much help.” Tao wiggled his eyebrows, “he and Joon took _ages_ –” Yixing got up from the couch, face deceptively calm, and Tao darted away “- and you _really_ don’t want to know what they get up to, we once heard Joonmyun screaming his head off and we were like _six floors up_ – OW.”

Yixing had caught him playfully by the neck. The ring Yixing had on his finger wasn’t pure silver, not enough to actually burn Tao but it still _hurt_. Tao whined and twisted away, rubbing at the red mark on his neck that was already fading.

“Ok, that may turn Joon on but that doesn’t do much for me.” And with a laugh, Tao fled the nest before Yixing could retaliate. Jongin started to laugh until –

“Dae who are you calling!?”

 

“Hi Sehun!” Jongdae trilled, dancing easily out of Jongin’s reach as he tried to grab the phone. “Quick question, how do you ask Luhan to have sex with you?”  
  
“… what the fuck kind of question is that?”  
  
“Is Luhan there?”  
  
“… Yeah? Why?”  
  
Jongin gave up and returned to Yixing on the couch, wilting in defeat. “Oh no.”

“Get him to promise, vampire’s honour, no telling Kyungsoo about anything.”

“What the fuck – ok fine he said he won’t say anything but you have to tell us now, he’s curious.”

Jongdae perched on the armchair of the couch. “Jongin’s having difficulty getting laid with Soo.”

“… how did this even become a problem – oi!” Through the phone came a rustling, then Luhan was talking.

“Is this on speaker?”

“Yep. Jongin’s here too.”

“Alright. Jongin. Look here. The first and only time Soo’s been a relationship was maybe two centuries ago with Joon and he’s the most inexperienced awkward little penguin.”

In his corner of the room, Minseok almost spat out his coffee.

“I’m surprised it took so long for you because like two weeks ago Soo asked me and Joon exactly the same thing.”

“He _what_ –”

“Shut up and let me finish. You two have been dodging each other for the longest time –”

Sehun’s voice interjected, “two months isn’t really that long…”

“– so hurry up and do something about it. I owe Sehun ten bucks because of you.” And with a disgruntled huff, Luhan hung up.

Jongin emitted a high whining noise from the back of his throat. Minseok flitted over to pat him on the head.

“See? It won’t be so difficult.”

The high-pitched whining continued.

“You’ll be fine.”

Jongin choked to a stop. “ _Soo_ and _Luhan_ are two very different people.” He turned to Yixing, “help?”

 

And that was how Jongin found himself at the supermarket with Yixing, so thankful for the fact that they could speak Korean without detection. Even so, Jongin kept it to a whisper.

“Is it different?”

Yixing hummed, shaking his head as he picked a small box from the shelf. He put the condoms in their basket, along with the fruits and cereal. “They are stronger than us, they do not carry disease as we do and their refractory period is almost non-existent, but they are still much the same.”

“Then why do we need these?” Jongin nudged at the box of condoms.

“Are you comfortable _not_ using one?”

“I’m… not sure. Yet. But – wait, so much!?”

“You would need these even with another human, just to be safe.” Yixing’s clinical detachment to anything remotely sexual helped a lot, making the huge bottle of lube in their basket seem less of an overkill than Jongin thought it'd be. 

“That sounds like something Minseok would say.”

“And he and Jongdae have their own stash.” Yixing turned away from Jongin’s gaping expression to greet the person manning their checkout. She didn’t bat an eyelash. Yixing’s sweet, sleepy smile stayed as he steered Jongin out. He switched back to Korean. “I suggest you try to stretch yourself before intercourse.”

By now Jongin was pretty sure his blush was permanent. “How… long?”  
  
“Have you seen him before?”  
  
“Through his boxers yeah kindof.”

“Hmmm.” Yixing frowned thoughtfully, looking like he was discussing the weather instead of something like _this_. “No less than three, for however long you need to feel comfortable.”

“Fingers?”

“Fingers.” He tilted his head. “Unless you would prefer –”

“NO no it’s ok.” Jongin took some of the plastic bags, including the one with his… stuff, and walked faster. Yixing easily kept pace until Jongin turned around to speak again and found that his friend had disappeared. He backtracked ten metres to find Yixing sifting curiously through the cheap silver trinkets of a roadside stall. Jongin knew these were bullshit, the silver concentration barely enough to even be counted as a percentage, and wouldn’t stop a vampire coming at you. But, like the ring on Yixing’s finger, it would still burn to an extent. Yixing picked out several more rings and a necklace.

“Uh, Xing. What are those for?”  
  
“They’re for Joonmyun.”

“Wait, Tao wasn’t joking when he said you and Joon were into –”

“We all have our preferences, Tao.” Yixing paid for his trinkets and slipped them into the same plastic bag that held his cereal with a smile. He walked Jongin back to his apartment in relative silence, humming in that airy way of his that Jongin had become so accustomed to. Before they parted, Yixing had one last piece of advice.

“Luhan may call him awkward, but Luhan is Luhan.” His dimples deepened. “As you said, him and Soo are two very different people. Kyungsoo _does_ know what he’s doing.”

 

 

Well, Kyungsoo may know what he’s doing but Jongin certainly did not. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before – Yixing knew that too – but it wasn’t like he’d done it recently either. He’d been a little busy. Jongin set down one of the many bottles of lube on their bedside table and stared at it for the longest while… then he flopped back onto the bed with his face in his hands and groaned. Kyungsoo would be out for a while more so should he start now? Stretch himself out right? 

Fuck it. He rolled over and picked up the lube, uncapping it with a soft popping sound. No smell, water-based. Apparently - according to his vampire friends - the flavoured, silicon or oil ones had a really distracting scent. A bit swiped off on the pad of his thumb, leaving a streak of slick. His stomach tightened at the thought of it between his legs, up his ass, _in_ him, maybe along with Kyungsoo’s fingers.

On second thought, he folded the blankets away, just in case his fumbling managed to spill something. He shuffled back off the bed until his knees were on the ground and his stomach lay flat on the sheets. Then he stripped off his shorts and squeezed lube out onto his fingers.

With an exhale, he reached behind him, rubbing a gooey finger over his entrance, circling it to get himself accustomed. It’s wetness made everything feel cooler, and though he wasn’t hard yet he _was_ feeling it, the heat deep in his stomach and groin that promised an erection. He sucked in a breath of air and the tip of his finger at the same time.

He wriggled it, felt his own soft heat, and let it slide in to the first knuckle, then the second knuckle – _ow_. Jongin arched, rubbing his chest into the sheets and shuddering, feeling both the width of his finger and the tightness of his walls as he clenched and groaned. Forcing it would hurt, he waited until he could relax, until his muscles loosened. It slid the rest of the way in. Jongin bit on his free hand, most of his weight not on his knees, as he gingerly crooked his finger.

It wasn’t long before his wrist started to ache. When he pulled out to apply more lube, he reached between his legs instead of behind him, trapping his arm between his body and the bed. His finger entered more easily this time, rubbing and thrusting. From this angle he could hook towards his stomach and – remember to swallow Jongin. He tried to do so and promptly choked as pleasure zinged up his spine. That was all it was though, a _zing_. One finger wasn’t enough to really reach his prostate, but it was enough for his cock to harden.

He pulled out to drizzle lube onto a second finger too, glancing down to make sure he hadn’t gotten anything on the sheets. Keeping his digits tightly together, he fucked himself open slowly, the stretch doubling and making him grit his teeth. It was when he let his body lie flat once more that he caught a shadow in his peripheral. Shit. He hadn’t closed the door and his _ass was facing the doorway_. With his fingers in them. Jongin froze and craned his neck around, wide-eyed, to meet Kyungsoo’s hungry, red eyes. They held his gaze, shocked for a heartbeat, then Soo was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk pulling at his heart lips.

“Don’t let me interrupt.”

Blood flared hotter in his cheeks and – since when had he started to pant? More importantly, how long had Kyungsoo been there? The fingers came out too fast, leaving him too empty and too loose. Jongin could still feel the sticky remnants of the lube between his ass cheeks as he crawled onto the bed, grabbed the blankets and burrowed himself into them in an attempt to hide himself. So much for keeping them clean.

 

His eyes were open to soft cotton, unable to see or hear Kyungsoo moving until soft pressure landed on his shoulder. He whimpered.

“Jongin, baby, I’m sorry.” The hand rubbed soothingly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Jongin shook his head until he realized Kyungsoo wouldn’t see the gesture. So he popped his head out from the blankets and shook it again, not looking up at Soo as he mumbled. “Didn’t scare me.”

Cold fingers cupped his jaw, tilting up his chin. Kyungsoo’s irises were still very red, the only sign of his excitement. “I’m still sorry, I knew you weren’t exactly comfortable –”

“Wha – no!”

“- about this sort of –”

“Nononono.” Jongin’s arms flapped, the blanket pooling at his hips, and his looped them around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprised as Jongin shoved their lips together to shut him up. Worried by his lover’s unresponsive stillness, Jongin pulled back a little, biting down with his blunt, human teeth. That seemed to do it. With a low groan that crawled over Jongin’s skin, Kyungsoo’s grip on his jaw tightened enough to bruise.

 

His tongue licked against Jongin’s own, cold like the rest of him, and Jongin couldn’t break away for breath. Not that he wanted to. Kyungsoo ravished his mouth until he was dizzy from lust and lack of oxygen. Jongin’s hips shifted restlessly, seeking anything that wasn’t the unsatisfying material of the blankets.

“Soo I want you.”

Inhumanely strong hands peeled Jongin away, held him back as Kyungsoo gave him a cautious look. “Are you sure?”

“Um… we’ve been kind of avoiding this for a while and can we talk it out afterwards? When I’m like… when I’m not half naked?”

“I really think we should talk _first_.”

  
Jongin huffed in exasperation, not giving himself time to think because if he did, his shyness would steal his voice again. “I want to fuck.”

… That sounded a lot more eloquent in his head than it did in real life. Hurriedly, he tried to explain, stammering over his words because Kyungsoo had gone quiet and this was _so_ awkward.  
  
“I meant – if you want – only if you want to I guess if you don’t then that’s fine I guess.” He squeezed his eyes shut. The faintest puff of air, then Kyungsoo moaned right in his ear with that silky, velvet voice of his that made Jongin’s cock twitch.

“I want you, oh I _do_.” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss under his ear, lips tickling his skin. “Now?”  
  
"Ah - um." Jongin's heart rate kicked up a notch. "I was... a bit busy." 

"I didn't notice."

"Shut  _up_ \- I was trying to... stretch..." His voice dwindled. "Stretch... myself open. For you." 

A pause. A heartbeat. Then Kyungso was moaning like he was  _dying_ , grasping Jongin’s shoulders and pushing him down on the bed with the blankets still between them. There was only a second of shock before Jongin tugged on Kyungsoo’s shirt, at the fly of his jeans, at any piece of clothing he could reach because he’d seen Kyungsoo before but he hadn’t properly _seen_ him in the way that he’d wanted to for a while now. Kyungsoo complied, shrugging out of his shirt. Not muscular, but that meant nothing when you were a vampire. Steeling himself, Jongin pulled the blankets away by himself as Kyungsoo shed them both of his jeans and Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo left his boxers on, got the bottle of lube from somewhere above Jongin’s head, and nudged his way between Jongin’s legs. Instinctively, Jongin’s knees drew closer, trying to cover himself, but Kyungsoo held him gently still, his gaze raking over Jongin’s cock. If what Jongin felt was correct, his hole would still be shiny and slick with lube too.

“Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?”

Jongin squirmed, hiding his face behind his hands. Kyungsoo had told him that. Several times. It never failed to make his heart flutter. A low chuckle, then a featherlight touch under his jaw. One at the base of his neck. One between his pectorals. At this point, Jongin peeked between his fingers to find Soo staring at him, placing one more kiss on his belly.

“Don’t hide from me, please baby I wanna see you face.” When Jongin covered his face again, Soo let out a playful snarl that vibrated into Jongin’s chest. “Should I bite you?” Twin pricks dragged across the skin of his inner thighs briefly and Jongin gasped. “Should I pin down your arms? Would you like it if I held you down and made you scream so loud everyone would know you were getting fucked senseless –”

Jongin’s hands flew up to grip the sheets as he moaned and twisted, eyes fluttering shut at the image. When he opened them again, it was to Kyungsoo’s curious stare.

“Did you like that?”  
  
Was it even possible to blush harder than he already was? “Like what?”

“Me having my way with you or…” Kyungsoo tilted his head, “being so loud that our neighbours would hear?”

“ _Both_.” Jongin blurted without much thought. He held his breath, embarrassed, then –

“Say that again?” Kyungsoo’s purr crawled into his ear.

Jongin shook his head, half out of his mind with anticipation because Kyungsoo sounded like he was going to deliver everything he said and more.

Kyungsoo nudged at his hip, “turn around for me, baby, I want to see how well you did.”

Oh _god_ Kyungsoo had done nothing but talk and Jongin was harder than a rock, precum beading at the tip. 

“I don’t think – I didn’t really get that far.” Jongin protested weakly, letting Kyungsoo flip him onto his hands and knees. The lube cap popped and startling freezing wetness dripped down his crack. Jongin made a sound of surprise, almost tipping forward before Kyungsoo caught him and there were cold fingers circling his hot skin and weight against his back.   
  
Kyungsoo murmured, "I'll get you far enough."   
  
Jongin shivered, all the need he'd bottled up for the past weeks spilling hot through his chest, turning every light brush from Kyungsoo into a flame of sensation. 

He rocked back, trying to get Soo to push in, and suddenly his arms were pulled out from under him and his cheek was pressed against the sheets. When he tried to move, he felt an iron grip around his wrists, pressing them against his lower back. Jongin tugged on it just to feel Kyungsoo’s strength and moaned again. “ _Soo_ , Kyungsoo _please_ I want you.”

Two – it had to be two, it was too tight to be one – fingers fucked into him as deep as they could go and Jongin’s lungs stopped working, breath freezing in his throat as his back bowed. It hurt but it didn't. His insides felt like they were convulsing with pleasure but he wasn’t sure if that was just in his head or not. As if a flip had switched, Jongin melted all at once, relaxing around the intrusion. The tip of his cock brushed the sheets and he whimpered, not quite able to move enough with his arms taken away to create any sort of friction. Kyungsoo wasn’t moving. Jongin pushed back as far as he could.

“I want to hear you say it, baby.”

“Soo, please –” He wiggled his hips, frustrated.

“Hm?”

“Move your fingers, please –”

“Louder, baby.”

“Please! Fuck me with your fingers oh _god_ Soo _please_.” That was loud. That was really, really loud. Jongin barely had time to flush at the thought before Kyungsoo had curled his fingers, hooking them towards his stomach. Jongin screamed, twitching and straining as the pressure stroked over his prostate before pulling out. The tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers spread apart, pulling open his rim and he clenched at the odd sensation of emptiness. Something wet, a thinner sort of wetness than lube, licked behind his balls and he shouted, kept in place only with Soo’s grip on his hands. What was that?

“Soo?”  
  
“Mm?” Kyungsoo’s tongue vibrated on his perineum. _Tongue_. Ah _fuck_ – Jongin’s mind whited out, so incredibly aroused. Then it was sliding between his cheeks, dipping past his rim and - “fuck fuck _fuck_ Soo.” He almost choked on his own saliva. He’d forgotten to swallow again and this time his drool soaked into the sheets along with his sweat. Trying to muffle the sounds spilling from his throat, Jongin mushed his mouth onto the bed, the squelch of lube and saliva from his hole louder than himself. And out of nowhere, Kyungsoo stopped.

Jongin sobbed, unable to writhe about.

“ _Kyungsoo_.”

“You sound beautiful, don’t do that.” The grip around his wrists loosened, snaking up to Jongin’s face instead. Two fingers slid past Jongin’s lips, holding his mouth open, at the same time _three_ of them thrust back into Jongin’s hole, spreading and rubbing and twisting.

Jongin’s moans broke in his throat, high-pitched and desperate. With his hands back he could rock onto Kyungsoo’s fingers, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. But really, his movements served little. Kyungsoo was strong enough to rip him open with those two fingers and all that strength ground into his prostate in a way that was almost painful. Almost. Jongin turned his head and Kyungsoo seemed to know what he wanted, the fingers in his mouth replaced with Soo’s tongue. Soo’s _tongue,_ that was _in him_ not five minutes ago.

With Kyungsoo still sucking on his lips, Jongin was breathless as his orgasm hit, Kyungsoo’s strong stillness reassuringly laid out against his back as he twitched and spurted, dirtying the sheets under him. Jongin’s vision actually hazed for a second and he came down dizzy but satisfied.

“Holy _shit_ that was hot, I didn’t even touch your dick.” Kisses down his neck, then they rolled to the side, Jongin against Soo’s chest. Jongin laughed, still slightly skewed. There was something hard pressing against his hip and wow Jongin was such a terrible boyfriend, how could he forget? With most of his bodily functions back, Jongin registered wetness down his chin and he hurriedly wiped away traces of drool before he reached for his lover’s cock.

It strained eagerly against his boxers, undoubtedly erect, and wetness had soaked a darker patch of blue into the fabric. Jongin really had no embarrassment left. Instead, he wanted to get Kyungsoo off, give him pleasure like Kyungsoo had given him. He dipped into his boxers, tugging Soo out and tightening his grip, rubbing his thumb just under the head.

Used to his own length and breadth, and most distinctly his own human temperature, Kyungsoo felt alien in his palm. Jongin tried everything he could think of, from what he liked on himself to things he didn’t quite fancy. His own slit was sensitive to stimulation, almost painfully so, but when he cautiously dug into it with his thumb Kyungsoo pushed his hips forward with a low growl, yanking down Jongin’s head by the hair so they could kiss. Kyungsoo wasn’t quite so loud as Jongin was, but with their mouths so close, Jongin felt every whisper of breath from Kyungsoo’s gasps. When Kyungsoo clutched his waist, pinpricks of sharpness hinted at claws. Kyungsoo moaned, steadied himself, and thrusted into the circle of Jongin’s fingers. Moving faster, at a rhythm counterpoint to Kyungsoo’s, Jongin kept his thumb rubbing insistently all the way down the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock.

Jongin was flattered at how quickly Kyungsoo shuddered and spilled into his hand. Maybe vampires were just a hell of a lot more sensitive. Curious and not exactly thinking straight, Jongin lifted his hand and licked at Kyungsoo’s come. It tasted… a little like iron. Well, Kyungsoo’s diet was all blood so that wasn’t really a surprise. Kyungsoo groaned, pulling them closer, unmindful of their sticky state.

“You’re gonna kill me and I’m already dead.”

“We haven’t even fucked yet.”

“If you don’t count that as a fuck then I don’t know what to say.” Kyungsoo’s face creased with his heart smile before he wriggled out of Jongin’s arms to get a towel or something. He returned quickly, gently wiping Jongin off. His hand between Jongin’s legs again made Jongin jerk and blush. 

They ended up curled against each other – they’d change the sheets and the blankets later – still naked and kissing. A sting of pain then a tingly numbness, Kyungsoo pulled back and licked at the scrape he made on Jongin’s lip. Jongin didn’t mind. He lapped at the wound until the bleeding stopped.

“Soo…”

“Yeah?”

“Again?”

Kyungsoo laughed, rolling them over so he was on top and staring down at Jongin’s face. “I could go on _numerous_ agains.”

“Have mercy on my poor human soul.” Jongin craned his neck to knock their foreheads together, “we’ve got ages anyways.” Even as Jongin said it, his smile froze on his face. They may have _ages_ but they didn’t have _forever_ , not when he was still human. Kyungsoo’s knuckles stroked down his cheek, a quick kiss pressed to his lips.

“We’ll have as long as you want.” A breath. “I’ll give it to you if you ever decide on it.”

“Ok.” Jongin whispered, then they were kissing again and it seemed that they were never going to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kudos! <3


	2. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the kinky-ish Sulay lol enjoy

The sheets had been changed in preparation – Joonmyun sometimes accidentally ripped them up with his claws. Today was quiet, a free night, and they intended to make full use of it.

Joonmyun gasped, not out of need for air but surprise, flinching away from the silver bracelet that brushed down his arm. They weren’t playing, not yet, but Joonmyun was laid out on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned. Red lines streaked over his bare skin. Yixing made a small noise of apology, rubbing soothingly at the mark the bracelet had left before letting it clink to the bedside table with the rest of the silver trinkets. Apparently, he’d bought them on a shopping trip with Jongin. The silver concentration wasn’t actually enough to injure Joonmyun. It felt like hot wax, the streaks in his skin fading within a minute or so.

The problem with these cheap bits of jewelry was that they didn’t actually know how much silver was in them. They liked to test things out before they played, just as they were doing now. The bracelet was a bit too painful for use. They’d save it for when Joonmyun was feeling particularly masochistic.

Yixing picked up several rings, sliding them onto his right hand before brushing each one over Joonmyun’s stomach. The vampire moaned, tensing as they simmered against his skin.

“Okay?” Yixing asked softly, reaching for Joonmyun’s jaw. Heat burned under his chin and he nodded.

“Not the bracelet though.”

Yixing hummed in agreement, bracing himself on one hand and leaning down for a kiss. Sure, they weren’t playing but it was difficult not to harden at the way Yixing licked his lips, especially after what had been almost half an hour of foreplay.

 

This was how they dealt with everything; their relationship, their arguments, their sex life. Slowly and meticulously. Their first six months had been purely platonic. The next six, timid. It was only after a year that they really figured things out.

Joonmyun didn’t need to breathe but Yixing did, and when Yixing pulled back for air, Joonmyun whispered.

“Sir, please.”

Yixing answered by clipping a choker around his neck, one of their favourites to play with. There was next to no silver in it, but its tingling heat always excited Joonmyun, as did the sight of it around his neck did for Yixing. However, it was the glint in Yixing’s eyes that signaled the start of their game, flat and dangerous.

The choker tightened, pulling him up by the neck.

“Go change.”

Joonmyun flashed away, speedy with anticipation. Instead of an apartment like most of their coven, they decided to live in a nest. There was more space in these secret underground homes and the clothes in their wardrobe were so mixed up that only they could tell whose was whose.

 

He peeled off his clothes, folding them aside neatly out of habit before reaching for one of Yixing’s oversized knitted sweaters. Joonmyun loved how Yixing’s scent flooded his senses. Yixing loved the way it looked on him. It was already too big on Yixing so it absolutely swamped Joonmyun, revealing his collarbones and the hem falling to mid-thigh. He adjusted it so that it hung off one shoulder. Finished, he padded back with nothing else on.

Yixing sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed, legs spread wide enough for him to fit. The position had Joonmyun dropping to his knees and crawling the rest of the way, ending up with his head resting against a knee, sitting and watching as Yixing slipped several more rings onto the same hand. Yixing patted on his own lap, urging Joonmyun up to straddle his waist, back pressed to Yixing’s chest.

Blunt nails digging into his palms, Joonmyun tried to seat his ass on Yixing’s still bulge-less lap. Heat burned, trailing from his hipbone all the way down one thigh, making him freeze and cry out. The rings pressed in harder.

“Look at me.”  
  
_Oh fuck_. Joonmyun’s cock twitched, his reaction to Yixing’s command hidden under the sweater. ‘ _Don’t look them in the eyes_ ’ the vampire cops taught their trainees. Yixing was by far more dangerous than any vampire he’d met before and his _eyes_ –

“ _Look at me_.” His ringed hand slipped under the sweater to squeeze at Joonmyun’s ass, hot and stinging. Joonmyun whimpered, craning his neck around to obey, relief soothing his red-marked skin. There was none of the usual sleepy sweetness that ruled Yixing’s expression. His eyes were sharp and his voice sliced the air.

“You ask, before you touch my cock, or have you already forgotten?”

Joonmyun shook his head slightly, never breaking eye contact. “No, sir.”

By now his hard cock made a small bump down the front of the sweater and Joonmyun wasn’t surprised to find fangs pricking through his gums. He always got so excited when they played. Joonmyun was strong enough to crush Yixing, who could easily be dominated, manhandled. But Yixing didn’t _like_ that and neither did Joonmyun. Knowing that Joonmyun could tear away and fight back, but didn’t, just added fuel to their arousal. They delighted in their roles, indulged in each other atrociously – whatever the rest of their coven thought be damned.

Warm fingers turned Joonmyun’s jaw to face away again, silver rings burning. Vampire’s healed so fast, it was difficult to leave any lasting marks on him, but that was okay. Joonmyun didn’t need the physical evidence when he could smell Yixing on his body for days.

“Please, sir.” Joonmyun’s hips jerked, seeking more than the teasing tickle of the sweater.

“Please what? Use your words, Joon.”

“Sir, please, I want – I need…” He let the humiliation wash through him, breaths getting shorter even though he didn’t need to breathe. “I need your cock in me.”

He craved for Yixing’s dick like he craved for blood and when the distinctive smell of precum hit the air, his mouth watered. Yixing’s grip on his waist tightened.

“Show me how much you need it. Touch yourself.”

Tilting his head so that Yixing could see the way he sucked on his own fingers, Joonmyun grabbed the hem of his sweater with his free hand and hiked it over his ass. He felt Yixing shift under him, leaning back to watch.

This was the part they loved the most. The problem still stood – Joonmyun would outlast Yixing without a doubt. It took them a while to solve this, to figure out how to keep their roles and accommodate for their bodies. And god, they might just be lying if they said they preferred actual sex.

 

Coated with saliva, Joonmyun sank two fingers into his entrance, moaning. He thought of their barely-used bottle of lube, of the nights Yixing made him take everything dry, and his walls fluttered. Joonmyun crooked and scissored impatiently but when he made to draw them out, Yixing slapped him lightly on the hip. Swallowing a whine, Joonmyun wriggled a third alongside the others, not giving himself time to adjust as he spread them apart.

“I’m ready, I need it –” His pleading cut off with a startled yelp, jolted out of it by a sharp sting under his ass cheeks. Yixing’s hand, the one with the rings, slid around the front and under the sweater to wrap around his cock.

Joonmyun screamed and hunched forward reflexively, almost toppling onto the floor. It hurt – pain like this would normally stop his breaths, make him lash out, but this was the bedroom and that blurred the line between pain and pleasure. He gasped like he was drowning, fingers slipping out of his ass. Wetness slid down the back of his neck, Yixing licking around the choker, and it sent shudders down Joonmyun’s spine.

 

The hand around his cock steered him backwards, Yixing’s erection grinding between his cheeks, hotter than silver could ever be. It’s head caught teasingly, passing over his hole and Joonmyun moaned another plea, tipping his head back to rest on Yixing’s shoulder. He mouthed eagerly under Yixing’s chin, wailing as Yixing thrusted in roughly.

Joonmyun twitched, muscles spasming and clenching as he desperately tried to keep his fangs from scraping skin. _His fangs_. The thought, along with how hyperaware he was right now of every single movement, had thirst flaring up in his throat. Yixing’s pulse was so close. But he gritted his teeth and kept himself under control. He had only accidentally bitten Yixing twice – purposefully bitten him a few times too – and as enjoyable as the punishments were, Joonmyun was so close to coming he didn’t want to risk it. That cock ring was probably waiting under a pillow.  
  
Helpless, drowning in pleasure and want, it only took a few thrusts and strokes down Joonmyun’s cock to have him spilling in Yixing’s hand.  
  
He was still shuddering through it when Yixing tapped his knee. “Turn around.”

Joonmyun kept the crown of Yixing’s cock in him as he complied. He had to loop has legs around Yixing’s hips this time. Still shaky from his orgasm, he lifted the front of the sweater and pinched the hem between his lips so that he was on display. Then he clenched and sank back down.

 

Those rings returned, ghosting over his nipples. Joonmyun jerked erratically as he tried to establish some sort of pace, oversensitive and buzzing. He knew he couldn’t keep this up for long. Vampire or not, it was overwhelming, but he could keep moving long enough for his cock to stir with interest. He gasped when Yixing lifted his cum-covered hand for Joonmyun to lick. Then it got too much and he went limp, barely managing a grind, Yixing’s jeans chafing his ass cheeks and the sweater falling back into place. Yixing let Joonmyun collapse against him, chuckling.

“Tired already?”

“Sir, I’m – hah – I can’t…” Everything was too much, even the air felt like it was stroking him and he couldn’t wait for Yixing to –

Yixing tilted his hips, lifting Joonmyun slightly, and slammed back in. The friction of Yixing’s cock on his walls made his eyes roll back a little. Then Yixing tilted a bit more and the next thrust fucked straight into his prostate. Joonmyun’s toes curled so hard they might have turned inside out – he wouldn’t be able to tell, his mind numb with sensations. Yixing’s sweet scent intensified, sharper than before and with the distinctive tang of blood. He had dug his claws in Yixing’s arms.

 

Yixing grunted and Joonmyun’s head was yanked back, scalp prickling with pain. He gasped, his hands flying up instinctively to try  and make Yixing let go of his hair.

“Sorry, I’m sorry –” Too late. Fingers tightened around the base of his cock like a vice. Joonmyun sobbed as Yixing kept him still. Being commanded like this strung him up so high he couldn’t connect enough words to make a sentence.

“Oh, I thought you could control yourself, Joon.” Yixing sounded so disappointed, Joonmyun’s claws retracted instinctively. “One thing at a time, my blood –” he thrusted in once, knocking a moan out of the vampire “- or my cock? What are you thirsty for?”

Joonmyun stayed silent, trembling, not answering because he wanted Yixing to decide for him. Yixing pushed him off his lap and Joonmyun didn’t fight him, kneeling on the floor between his legs. Joonmyun’s hole clenched around emptiness, cold after being filled with heat.

 

He dropped his jaw expectantly, waiting for Yixing to use the grip on his hair to shove him down on his cock. But Yixing merely traced his lips with the tip, smearing spit and precum. It dragged over his cheek, leaving a shiny trail of slick, and Joonmyun’s eyes fluttered shut. If he was still human he would be blushing hard enough to set himself on fire.

“Or both?”

Joonmyun snapped up to stare at him, eyes widening, not breathing. Yixing didn’t give him time to answer, letting the head of his dick pop into Joonmyun’s mouth. Joonmyun surged forwards with a muffled groan and swallowed him down to the hilt.

 

Yixing tasted heavy and sweet, a different sort of sweetness to blood. Vampire’s didn’t have a gag reflex but that didn’t make it any less sexy. He heard Yixing moan, felt him pulse against his tongue. Fingers played with the choker on his neck, pulling it tight, the chain digging painfully into flesh. Joonmyun sucked and swallowed, moaning continuously, until Yixing tapped his shoulder and he pulled back in time for the first spurt of cum to land on his tongue.

He let Yixing slip out of his mouth, obediently sitting back and displaying his coated mouth. Yixing dragged him up by the jaw and the first thing to connect was their tongues, cum sticky between them. Joonmyun’s hips shifted, actively trying to keep himself from rubbing against Yixing’s leg because he was still hard and aching to come. He swallowed whatever was left in his mouth as Yixing smiled knowingly and angled his shin to rub down Joonmyun’s erection. If that wasn’t an invitation, he didn’t know what was.

Joonmyun lifted the sweater out of the way, head resting in the crook of Yixing’s hip as he rutted, short, sharp and desperate. Yixing still had his jeans on, he’d even tucked his dick back into his boxers but he hadn’t bothered zipping up, and it was rough and unforgiving but Joonmyun didn’t care. Something clinked, the rings dropped to the floor, and fabric rustled as Yixing took off his shirt.

 

When Yixing presented his wrist, Joonmyun latched onto that instead and sank his fangs into flesh.

 

It tasted so much better than come.

 

Joonmyun licked eagerly at the puncture wounds as Yixing shivered, vampire venom coursing through the human’s veins. With that taste flooding his tongue, dripping down his throat, Joonmyun tensed and came himself for the second time that night, dirtying Yixing’s jeans.

Their roles dissolved, Yixing collapsing from his seat on the bed and Joonmyun catching him, strong as ever. His venom stopped the bleeding quickly, Joonmyun lapping up every last drop, also leaning up to lick at the claws marks indenting Yixing’s arms.

Yixing giggled and squirmed. “Tickles.”

Joonmyun picked him up, strong as ever, and helped him out of his jeans. The effects of venom normally would have excited Yixing, but now, so spent from their activities, Yixing was just wobbly and blissed out. When Yixing tried to place a kiss on his lips, his aim skewed and he ended somewhere on Joonmyun’s chin.

“Okay?”

He always asked this. Joonmyun grinned, both of them sated. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments <3<3  
> Kudos!!! ;)


End file.
